1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector assembly has a first connector fit into a receptacle of a second connector. Some of assemblies of this type include an erroneous connection preventing rib on an outer side surface of the first connector to prevent the first connector from being inserted in a wrong second connector or in a wrong orientation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-329555 discloses a connector assembly with an erroneous connection preventing rib projecting on a front end part of the first connector and the first connector can be connected to the second connector by inserting the erroneous connection preventing rib into a groove in a receptacle when the connectors are connected in proper orientations. Conversely, the erroneous connection preventing rib collides with the front of the receptacle to obstruct connection when if the connectors are in improper orientations. However, the connectors may be inclined obliquely and a part of the first connector may enter the receptacle when the erroneous connection preventing rib collides with the receptacle.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of preventing a first connector from being inclined obliquely to enter a receptacle of a second connector when an erroneous connection preventing rib collides with the receptacle.